


The variations of love

by Karou101



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Can Be Read As Romantic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love between family and friends isimportant too, Magic, Platonic Love, They are very close friends, True Love's Kiss, Wally's not a fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karou101/pseuds/Karou101
Summary: The fight with Poison Ivy and Klarion leaves Robin injured. With him being in some kind of comma, the team has to figure out how to wake him up. The old school true love kiss story just with the little spin.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The variations of love

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough birdflash fanfiction and you can't change my mind. Also, English is not my first language so feel free to pressure me to correct any mistakes.

This has to be one of the weirdest team-ups that Wally has seen in a long time. The team was currently in one of the largest, most influential banks in Jump City, pulled off from watching Lion King together by Batman, and engaged in a fight with Poison Ivy and Klarion. Because for some reason, both villans decided that Friday evening was the best time for a good, old fashioned robbery. 

From his position, Wally could see Robin, who was going hand to hand with Ivy, at the same time dodging some weird plant-things that appeared to grow out of the vault's walls and ceiling. Artemis and M'gann were watching his back while also attempting to get rid of whatever sprouts Ivy was controlling. A loud bang caught Kid Flash's attention, bringing him back from admiring sweet ninja-like moves his best bro was doing, back into the combat. Witch Boy managed to get past Aqualad's guard and send him flying across the main hall, leaving him to collide with the wall and knocking him unconscious. He was only slightly aware of the enraged roar Superboy let out before launching himself at the villain's familiar or of M'gann's concern in the back of his mind, focusing instead on his best friend's commend.

"KF take him back to the ship," Robin ordered through the mind-link, taking on the role as a substitute leader without a second thought. 

"On it." He replied shortly, already sprinting to his fellow teammate's side and picking him up bridal style. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Connor delivering a strong punch knocking Teekl back a good few meters, and a pissed off Lord of Chaos throwing even more magical projectiles the clone's way.

"We got this, Wally. Just focus on making sure Kaldur is okay." M'gann's sweet voice came through his mind.

"Anything for you, beautiful." He said, trying to channel as much charm as he could in that one sentence. 

His brief run was followed by the sounds of his friends' grunts. Exasperated (but after knowing the younger boy for as long as he did, he could also hear underlaying amusement in it) one from Rob and annoyed

(he also liked to think maybe a little, tiny bit jealous) one from Arty and Supes. 

He entered the bioship seconds later and gently set Aqualad on the medical cot. Busing himself with finding the perfectly snarky response to his friends' grunts, he sped up again, hurriedly examining the other boy for any visible wounds. Wally slightly relaxed when he found none.

At least there are no bloody cuts or anything nasty like that, he thought to himself.

Just as he was ready to go back into action, M'gann's pained scream of Robin's name ringed through his head, drowning out all other noises and leaving his mind buzzing achingly. Her panicked voice blended with the feeling of distress he could sense from the archer.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Rob?" Wally franticly demanded. 

The sensation of dread quickly spread through his body. Faster than any of his teammates could answer, Kid Flash took off again, rushing straight to the place where he last saw his best friend. Hundreds of "what ifs" raced within his mind. Kid Flash's only mission was to make sure that Boy Wonder was alright. Just the thought of the little bird, lying on the floor unmoving, broke his heart. He could not handle that. Not again. Even if he logically knew that the failsafe mission wasn't real, it still left the lingering trauma. No matter how much in denial he was about it. At least he was aware of that bad habit. Nevertheless, real or not, Wally knew that he wouldn't be able to get through losing his best pal ever again.

"He-" Superboy voice broke off, startled by the speedster's abrupt return. 

The bank's floor was covered in decaying weeds that the rest managed to fight off. Poison Ivy laid among them, tied and motionless. There was no sign of Klarion or Teekl. He must have recognized that there was no possibility of winning this battle, especially with how enraged the team was now that the two of them were downed. Honestly, the mission was a disaster, heavy on the dis. The Witch Boy probably just vanished into thin air. Stupid magicians. Evil ones, obviously, Kid Flash thought. Zatanna was a total babe. And man did she picked the worst time possible to bail on the mission with the team to go solo. Not that he blamed her. It was about her dad, after all. His relationship with his own parents was distant at best, but if something like that happened to uncle B, he too would keep on trying to get him back. Family is just one of those things that you don't easily give up on, related by blood or not. 

Right in front of the vault's entrance, Robin laid unmoving. He, thank God, didn't appear to be injured. More like... napping?

"What happened? Is he okay? I mean he looks fine butatthesametimeheisnotmovingandyounowjustlingtherewhich-"

"Oh God, Kid Idiot shut up!" Artemis snapped.

"He almost had Poison Ivy defeated, but then she threw some green dust in his face," M'gann explained quickly, her voice shaking slightly. Cutting off any other rude remarks that the archer might have had. 

"Yeah, he started coughing, then Klarion mumbled something, and with one of his irritating catchphrases, he disappeared." Artemis summed up, focusing back on the situation. 

"A spell," said Superboy. "I think."

"Well, whatever it was, it knocked out Boy Blunder here."

"Okay, we have to go back to the Mountain," he said, picking the younger boy up into his arms and holding him close. "Batman and Zee will know what to do."

The rest of the team nodded with agreement, as they took off into the direction of the bioship. 

The flight was tense with worry. Wally kept looking between the boy settled in his lap and Kaldur, who was now in his sit after regaining consciousness somewhere in the middle of their flight back. He was somewhat bent forward, holding his head in his hands and blinking languidly. Wally found older's gaze and smiled lightly. Atlantian relaxed a little and offered a thankful smile back that almost instantly shifted into a slight grimace of pain from his headache. At the sight of the oldest boy's discomfort, Superboy, who was sitting next to him, scowled and threw a look at M'gann. The Martian girl shook her head gently and focused back on piloting the ship. 

Kid Flash's eyes came back to his best bro. Boy Wonder's head was leaning against his chest, with ginger's arms wrapped around his waist. From the moment that he first picked him up, the boy hadn't stirred even once. It was starting to bother him more and more since he was usually so full of energy, that he kept up with the speedster on a sugar rush with no problem on a day to day basis. He tried waking Robin up a few times but ultimately gave up after seeing no effects. Wally finally settled on petting the raven black hair tenderly and mumbling soft words of reassurance to comfort both the sleeping acrobat and himself. He could, however, feel the team's eyes on him and Rob almost like a physical touch.

The light turbulence in the ship as they were landing brought his focus back from his best friend's presence. Tightening his grip around the slim waist, he hooked his other arm under Rob's legs. Carefully picking him up, Wally rushed off into the direction of the med bay without a word, knowing that the team will have no problem with figuring out where he went. Batman and Zatanna were already waiting next to one of the beds. After gently setting him on it, Kid Flash briefly explained what happened to his closest friend. Besides a few grunts from the dark night, nobody spoke during his speech. Somewhere in the middle of it, the rest of the team and Black Canary managed to join them and helped Kaldur sit on the other bed. She immediately started checking Aqualad for any injuries. Taking a moment to examine Robin for himself and think about what he just heard, Batman turned his back on them and then, after a moment, looked at Zatanna. 

"Can you wake him up?"

"It would help to know what spell Kalrion used," Zatanna said, looking at Connor with hope.

"I don't remember the words," he shrugged. "Sorry."

"Of course you don't, that would be too easy," she sighed. "Okay, here goes nothing. _Eerf Snibor luos morf Noiralk!_

Wally's shoulders dropped down in disappointment when, after a minute (or what for a speedster felt more like an hour) of charged, tense silence, nothing happened.

"I'm sorry. Klarion's magic is stronger than my own," she looked down in shame. "It might be better to ask Dr. Fate for help instead."

"I will contact him then," Batman said, leaving the room already. "You're dismissed. Black Canary will listen to your report." 

Wally opened his mouth to protest and insist on staying with his friend, but one look from Batman had him closing his mouth again. Stupid bats and their terrifying glares. He had some experiences with those looks, had been getting them for a long time now, and yet some still kept reappearing in his nightmares. Just thinking of the glare Batman gave him after he found him and Rob trying to steal the batmobile had his knees shaking.

"You don't seem to have a concussion," Black Canary said, giving Kaldur some painkillers. "Just a strong headache but, to be safe, tomorrow's training is canceled. Now let's go to the living area, you can give me the report there."

Just as the team was starting to leave, Batman spoke again, giving them a narrowed eyed look.

"The pollen that Poison Ivy used. Did you took a sample?"

At the question, Aqualad looked at his teammates. Superboy looked down at the ground and gritted his teeth. M'gann's face flushed a dark shade of red, her eyes wide with surprise. She didn't even think of such a thing, too focused on her friend being hurt. Artemis' whole body tensed, her fists clenched with embarrassment. Kid Flash hastily fled the room. With a grimace, Kaldur opened his mouth to answer Batman's question when the speedster returned just as abruptly.

"Here," he said, grinning widely, presenting to Batman a plastic bag with two swabs inside. "There was a leftover trace of the pollen around Rob's nose. The second one is from Ivy's hands. Hopefully, that's enough to analyze."

Everyone except for Batman, who narrowed his eyes, even more, looked at him in surprise. Wally stood there with a huge smile plastered on his face, seemingly unbothered by teams starring, presenting the plastic bad with great pride. Without a word, Batman reached for the swabs and took them from the speedster's outstretched hand. After another second of silence, he sighed quietly and very slightly nodded, then spun around and immediately left the room.

Wally's grin turned smug. He looked at his still stunned teammates and winked at them. 

"He's totally impressed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what to correct. It's my first time writing for these characters so I'm sorry if they feel weird and OOC. I will try to add second chapter this week.


End file.
